


Fraud

by Kurapiika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: If you don't like the thought of someone eating 8 chocolate bunnies don't read, M/M, some gross shit I guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapiika/pseuds/Kurapiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio really didn’t need his micromanager boyfriend telling him that he should be healthier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraud

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in loving memory of my diet, which sadly passed away over spring break.

“You should really eat healthier,” Leorio mimicked the other before taking another bite of the donut he bought on his break.

Kurapika had constantly been nagging him about eating healthier. The boy was on a strict healthy food diet after watching Killua eat eight chocolate bunnies in one sitting as a dare on Easter. Not that Leorio could blame him, it was pretty disgusting to watch. Gon was the only one who didn’t leave the room after the third bunny was shoved into Killua’s mouth. Kurapika left and went to the kitchen so he could throw out all of his own candy, not even bothering to offer it to Killua. Leorio left to the bathroom presumably to throw up. Both later found out from Gon that Killua ate eight bunnies before he claimed that he was too full to go on.

The next trip to the grocery store resulted in the gutting of their fridge. Leorio could only watch as Kurapika cleaned out the fridge of all their junk food, replacing them with what he thought to be healthier.

For Leorio’s sake, Kurapika moved all snacks to a separate cabinet so he would at least have something to eat. The only snack not permitted within the house was chocolate and Leorio resented Killua for causing this.

It didn’t bother Leorio until Kurapika would make small comments each time he went into the cabinet for a snack.

“Leorio, why don’t you have some watermelon instead of those cookies?” The blonde shrugged and got himself an orange from the table.

Leorio was a doctor for heavens sake, he knew what he could eat and couldn’t eat. He didn’t need his micromanager boyfriend telling him that he should be healthier.

“Watermelons have 17 grams of sugar and the sugar cookies I’m eating right now only have 7 grams. I know how to manage myself.” Leorio honestly didn’t want this to escalate into an argument so he made his way out of the kitchen as quickly as possible.

Work was his safe place for the time being, countless candy bars and chip bags resided within his desk for whenever he needed them.

Kurapika’s words sometimes got to him and caused him to wonder weather he truly was unhealthy. It wasn’t like he only ate unhealthy food, they were simply there as snacks. Leorio also gave himself credit for lowering the amount of times he reached into that cabinet to a solid 3 times.

Beginning to think of other things, Leorio made his way home.  
“I’m home, Pika. Sorry I’m late, it was a pretty busy night. I’m gonna skip dinner tonight and just shower.” He announced, dropping his suitcase to the ground and slipping off his shoes.

Kurapika, who had previously been invested in a new book, looked up and smiled at the other.

“Welcome home, doctor. There’s left over chicken in the fridge if you change your mind.”

Nodding, Leorio disappeared into the bathroom and Kurapika reopened his book and resumed reading.

By the time Leorio finished in the shower, it was already time to retire to the bedroom. Leorio looked to the other who was still focused on his book, everything else seemingly nonexistent to him.

“Hey, save your page already, your bookmark is collecting dust at this point. It’s eleven, we should head to bed.” Placing his hands on the other shoulders, he took the now marked book from Kurapika’s hands and set it aside.

Kurapika groaned in response, upset at having to cease his reading.

“Get up or I’ll carry you to bed. You’re probably even lighter now from all that healthy eating. You know, I’m also pure muscle so it’s no problem to carry you regardless.” Leorio chuckled and made a show of flexing before Kurapika who in turn simply laughed at his attempts to show off.

“Yes, yes I know you’re just made of muscle but I can walk to bed on my own.”

-

Leorio awoke to a soft rustling sound coming from the other room. Assuming it to be something dangerous, he sat up and glanced towards the clock.

3am. The bright numbers flashed, illuminating the dark room.

Looking to his left, his suspicions of danger were proven incorrect as he saw nothing but an empty spot on the bed. His own curiosity got the best of him and he pulled the blanket off, planning to sneak into the other room as quietly as possible.

Trying his best to maintain a slow pace, Leorio carefully placed one foot on the ground at a time in attempt to not disturb whatever Kurapika was doing.

As he turned the corner leading him to face the kitchen, the rustling only got louder and louder.

He spotted the blonde, with his back facing the counter he was leaning against, holding something in his hands.

It was only until Leorio realized which cabinet was open that he broke the silence.

Unable stifle his surprised gasp, he quickly moved a hand over his mouth and was filled with a sense of shock and anger, but mostly amusement.

Two chip bags resided on the counter next to Kurapika along with an uneaten candy bar, which Leorio could only assume to be the next victim.

The gasp had caught Kurapika’s attention immediately and he turned around to face his greatest fear; being walked in on.

“Rweyorio, I..” Speaking with half of a brownie in his mouth was not a smart idea and he knew it only added to the problem at hand.

He swallowed what was in his mouth and attempted to explain himself to his ever so patient boyfriend.

“It’s not what it looks like?” Kurapika was turning bright red from embarrassment, all the while attempting to avoid eye contact with the other.

“Sorry to break it to you babe, but I totally just caught you cheating on your diet and I’m forever holding this over your head.” Up until now Leorio had been doing a good job of refraining from laughing.

Kurapika stood with his head hung in shame, wringing his hands together. Leorio would have felt bad if it weren’t for the fact that the one person telling him to eat healthy was cheating on his own diet.

“Seeing you eat snacks all the time makes me really hungry, I’m sorry… I always complain about your eating habits and here I am these past few nights shoving chips and cookies into my mouth… and late at night too! Night is the worst time to eat, Leorio, do you know how bad this is? I couldn’t do it during the day, you’d see me or even worse, you’d see the wrappers in the garbage and hold it against me!”

All of Leorio’s negative feelings towards the other washed away as soon as he saw how this truly bothered Kurapika.

“Whoa, hey… who cares about all this crap! Sure yeah eating healthy is smart but everyone has their cheat days and cheat meals. I don’t think any less of you, hell those cookies are damn good I don’t blame you for wanting them. In fact I actually want some now too. C’mon, sit down with me at the table and we can finish off this pack. I’ll go get milk.”

Kurapika seemed a bit hesitant towards the idea but soon gave in, finding the whole situation to be amusing. He covered his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing but had no success. Leorio joined in and soon the two were sitting at the table talking over cookies and milk.

“Sorry I criticized you so much, I guess it was out of guilt. I like snack foods but that Easter spent with Gon and Killua really messed me up. How does that kid even eat that much?” Even speaking of that Easter brought back memories of the chocolate coating their coffee table and Killua’s face.

“I know! That was so hard to clean up.” Leorio groaned at the memory. “Just thinking of the mix of saliva and chocolate all over the table makes me sick.”

“Don’t even bring that up please, not while we’re eating.” Kurapika put down the cookie he was about to eat, seemingly having lost his appetite.

Chuckling, Leorio apologized and put down his own cookies as well, the memory having the same effect on both of them.

“Let’s do this again some time. Maybe not at night though… and no sneaking around either. Oh I have an Idea! I have off tomorrow are you up for watching a movie at noon and clearing out this cabinet?”

“How romantic. I’d love to.”


End file.
